All Is Gwenchana
by KyeNa
Summary: Siwon ingin mengetahui seberapa besar cinta Yesung padanya. Sumary Gagal. Wonsung Fanfiction. Yaoi Enjoy


Title : All is Gwenchana

Cast : Choi Siwon, Yesung And All Member Super Junior

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, cerita ngaco, datar, gak masuk akal dan masih banyak lagi ke anehan didalamnya.

Drable Singkat tentang siwon yang ingin mengetahui seberapa besar cinta yesung padanya.

One Shoot

Enjoy

"kita putus saja hyung!"

Yesung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar celetukan maut dari bibir siwon namjachingunya, entah apa kesalahan namja manis itu sehingga siwon semudah itu mengatakan putus padanya.

"kau bicara apa siwon-ie?" balas yesung dengan suara sedikit bergetar, yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan rasa sesak didadanya yang benar-benar membuatnya sangat sulit untuk bernafas.

"aku bilang aku ingin kita putus hyung, aku bosan menjalani hubungan seperti ini terus, aku bosan menghadapi semua tingkah konyol mu saat kita berada diatas panggung, aku malu hyung." jelas siwon tanpa perduli sama sekali dengan perasaan namjachingunya itu.

"tapi itu kan kulakukan hanya untuk membuat senang para penggemar kita siwon-ie" lirih yesung mencoba membela diri.

"entahlah hyung, aku benar-benar bosan dengan hubungan kita yang hanya begini-begini saja. Hyung memperlakukanku sama dengan member yang lainnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang special hyung, bahkan hubungan kita terlihat hanya seperti hyung dengan dongsaengnya saja" bantah siwon membuat yesung semakin terhenyak dan tak percaya akan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"jadi kau mau hubungan yang seperti apa siwon-ie? Apa tidak bisa kita selesaikan secara baik-baik? Kenapa harus putus?" mata yesung sudah mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca, yesung mendongakkan wajahnya agar air matanya tak mengalir jatuh kepipi chubby miliknya.

Siwon terlihat sedikit berfikir "ani, aku rasa memang lebih baik kita putus hyung" siwon menghela nafas beratnya " aku sudah bosan denganmu hyung!" siwon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, langkahnya terhenti saat yesung meraih jemarinya.

"apa tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku siwon-ie?" Tanya yesung yang kini sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"mianhe hyung" siwon menepis halus tangan yesung dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan yesung dengan segala keterlukaannya.

Semua member minus siwon sedang berkumpul di dorm lantai sebelas untuk menyantap sarapan pagi mereka, pandangan kyuhyun sedari tadi tak lekat memandangi yesung yang sedari tadi hanya terlihat memainkan makanan yang berada dipiringnya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyantap sarapan miliknya itu. kyuhyun menyikut lengan kangin dan menunjuk kearah yesung dengan dagunya, mendapat isyarat dari kyuhyun kangin langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya yang awalnya pada makanannya beralih kearah yesung yang masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"yesung hyung!" panggil kangin tapi sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh yesung "dia kenapa kyu?" Tanya kangin pada kyuhyun dan kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan tak tau apa-apa "yesung hyung!" panggilnya lagi dan hasilnya tetap sama , yesung sama sekali tak menanggapi panggilan raccoon tampan itu.

Semua member mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada yesung yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri kemudian saling memandang mencari penjelasan satu sama lain.

Tes

Tiba-tiba air mata yesung jatuh ke piring makanannya membuat member yang lain semakin bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan hyung manis mereka tersebut. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menghampiri yesung kemudian memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu dari belakang "Gwenchana hyung!" bisik kyuhyun lembut membuat yesung langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"eh kyu, gwenchanayo" balas yesung sambil menghapus sisa air mata dipipi chubby nya.

"Jangan bohong hyung, kami semua tau kalau hyung sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik" sambung kangin

Yesung langsung memutar tubuhnya dan balas memeluk pinggang kyuhyun, terlihat bahu namja manis itu berguncang menandakan kalau dia sedang menangis dalam pelukan kyuhyun "siwon-ie memutuskanku" isaknya lirih.

Semua member terkejut mendengar celetukan yesung, bahkan donghae menyemburkan susu yang hendak ditelannya kearah shindong yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"dia mengatakan kalau dia bosan dengan hubungan kami yang hanya begini-begini saja, dia bilang dia malu akan semua tingkah konyolku saat kita sedang berada dipanggung" sambung yesung dengan isakan yang semakin kental dari bibirnya.

"mwo? Itu yang dikatakan siwon padamu hyung?" seru donghae tak percaya.

"ne, sikapnya juga terlihat sangat dingin padaku, tak seperti biasanya." Sambung yesung melepas pelukannya dari kyuhyun lalu menghapus air mata yang sudah sukses membuat wajahnya basah kuyup bercampur keringat.

"ada apa dengannya?"

Ceklek

Seseorang membuka pintu dorm membuat semua member mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah pintu, muncullah tersangka utama pembuat kesedihan yesung pagi ini. Siwon melenggang masuk dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali ikut duduk dengan member yang lain dan mengabsensi sarapan yang telah tersedia.

"tak perlu memandangku seperti itu " tegur siwon saat semua member memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Yesung hanya diam ditempat duduknya tak berani memandang siwon yang malah akan membuatnya semakin sakit hati mengingat kejadian saat siwon memutuskan hubungan mereka tadi malam "aku kekamar dulu" ujar yesung dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dengan langkah terhuyung.

Siwon mencuri pandang kearah mantan namjachingunya itu, tiba-tiba rasa cemas menghantui fikirannya saat melihat yesung masuk kedalam kamar dengan langkah terhuyung, sepertinya yesung sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik fikirnya.

"siwon hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tegur kyuhyun.

Sejenak siwon menghentikan kunyahannya "aniyo, aku hanya putus dengan yesung hyung" jawab siwon enteng dan menelan makanan yang tadi sudah dikunyah halus olehnya.

"kau yakin hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi memastikan.

"kenapa tidak yakin kyu..? aku merasa bosan dengan yesung hyung makanya aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami"

Semua member hanya mampu menghela nafas mendengar jawaban siwon, bagaimanapun itu adalah privasi mereka dan member yang lain tidak mungkin mencampuri urusan mereka lebih jauh lagi.

"kuharap kau tidak menyesal akan keputusanmu siwon-ah" kangin meremas pundak siwon membuat namja tampan itu sedikit meringis lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul yesung didalam kamar.

Ceklek

Kangin membuka pintu kamar yesung.

"siwon-ie" pekik yesung girang namun sesaat senyuman namja manis itu memudar saat melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarnya "kangin-ah" seru yesung kembali bersedih.

Kangin mendekati yesung ditempat tidurnya, menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi namja manis itu "gwenchana hyung, uljjima. Hyung harus move on, masih banyak orang yang bisa hyung cintai selain siwon" ucapnya mencoba menyemangati yesung.

"aku tak bisa kangin-ah, aku terlalu mencintai siwon-ie" tolak yesung.

"tapi dia sudah tak mencintai hyung lagi, mau hyung paksa seperti apa juga percuma hyung" bujuk kangin yang hanya dibalas gelengan penolakan oleh yesung.

"kau tau, disini" tunjuk yesung kearah dadanya " disini rasanya sakit sekali saat orang yang kau cintai mengatakan bosan padamu"

"aku tau hyung, tapi kalau memaksakan diri seperti ini terus hyung sendiri yang akan rugi, hyung sendiri yang akan tersakiti."

"biarlah aku yang tersakiti kangin-ah, kau tak perlu menghawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"hyung!" ucap kangin sambil memandang kasihan kearah yesung

Yesung meremas halus pundak kangin "kau tenang saja, sudah sana bersiap-siap. Bukankah kau ada job hari ini?"

"ne hyung, tetap semangat hyung. Hwaiting" kangin mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Yesung membalas dengan anggukan dan tersenyum kepada namja raccoon itu.

Siwon sedang berada dilokasi syuting dan terlihat seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu di tangannya "ehm..tunggulah sebentar lagi baby, mianhe harus membuatmu menderita seperti sekarang ini" gumamnya sambil memandangi sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah beludru ditangannya.

Drrttt drrrttt

Siwon merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dilihatnya ada nama kyuhyun tertera di layar ponsel miliknya "yeoboseyo" sapa siwon.

"hyung, kau ada dimana?"

"aku dilokasi syuting, wae kyu?"

"kau harus kerumah sakit sekarang, yesung hyung pingsan diatas panggung tadi"

Siwon tersentak dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya "dirumah sakit mana?" Tanya siwon panik.

"International Hospital hyung, hyung pasti kesini kan? Yesung hyung pasti sangat mengharapkan kedatangan hyung."

Siwon sedikit menyesal, ingin sekali rasanya dia datang kerumah sakit dan memeluk yesung yang pasti saat ini sangat membutuhkan perhatiannya, tapi semua harus diurungkannya demi terwujudnya apa yang selama ini telah direncanakan dan disusun rapi olehnya "mianhe kyu, jadwal syutingku sangat padat. Dan lagi pula aku sudah putus dengannya jadi dia pasti tak membutuhkanku lagi"

"kau keterlaluan hyung (klik)" kyuhyun langsung mematikan sambungannya dari arah sebrang.

"huft" siwon menghela nafas setelah menyimpan ponselnya kembali kedalam kantong celananya .

_**At International Hospital.**_

"siwon hyung keterlaluan" kesal kyuhyun membuat ryeowook dan donghae yang berada didalam kamar rawat yesung hanya menautkan alis mereka bingung.

"wae kyu?" Tanya donghae penasaran.

"Siwon hyung lebih mementingkan syutingnya dari pada kesini" gerutu maknae itu kesal.

Mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun yesung hanya mampu tersenyum miris diranjang pesakitannya "mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk kyu! Sudah kau tak perlu mengganggunya, hyung sudah tidak apa-apa kog" jawab yesung lemah.

Kyuhyun ryeowook dan donghae memandang miris hyung manis mereka tersebut, kondisi yesung benar-benar rapuh seperti ranting lapuk yang mudah sekali untuk dipatahkan.

Didalam hati sebenarnya yesung sedang meratapi nasib cintanya yang benar-benar tragis menurutnya, cintanya pada siwon benar-benar besar bahkan melebihi cintanya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bahkan yesung sama sekali tak menyalahkan siwon dan tak membenci mantan namjachingunya itu malah berharap hati siwon akan terbuka dan kembali lagi kedalam pelukannya.

Ryeowook membantu kyuhyun membopong yesung untuk masuk kedalam kamar, yesung diizinkan pulang karena menurut dokter dia hanya terlalu lelah dan sedikit kekurangan cairan karena yesung beberapa hari ini tak ada nafsu makan sama sekali.

Donghae membawakan barang-barang yesung dan meletakkannya di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur yesung "hyung hasil tes kesehatannya aku letakkan diatas TV diluar ya, biar nanti kangin hyung yang memberikannya pada manager hyung"

"ne, eh jangan sampai salah ya hae-ah. Surat yang satu lagi dibuang saja, untung saja kyuhyun membacanya kalau tidak bisa kacau kalau sampai hasil tes kesehatan orang lain yang kita terima"

"iya hyung, bisa-bisanya hasil kesehatan hyung tertukar"

"nama yang tertera sama-sama kim jongwoon, makanya suster salah memberikannya pada kita. Huh..mana yang punya hasil kesehatan itu baru meninggal sewaktu kita mau pulang tadi, kasihan dia."

"Kau tau dari mana kyu kalau yang punya hasil tes kesehatan itu sudah meninggal?" Tanya donghae sambil membereskan barang-barang yesung yang tadi dibawa olehnya.

"suster yang mengatakannya saat aku hendak mengembalikan hasil tes itu, suster bilang pemiliknya sudah meninggal jadi hasil tes kesehatan itu tidak diperlukan lagi."

"sebaiknya hyung istirahat supaya kesehatan hyung segera pulih, nanti malam kita ada jadwal siaran" ryeowook menyelimuti yesung hingga sebatas dada.

"ne wook-ie ah"

"kami pergi dulu hyung"

Ryeowook donghae dan kyuhyun meninggalkan yesung sendiri untuk beristirahat karena mereka memiliki jadwal lain yang harus mereka kerjakan.

**Yesung Pov**

Tinggallah aku sendiri didalam kamar yang tak seberapa ini, biasanya disaat bosan seperti ini siwon-ie pasti akan menghubungi ku melalui video call. Huh..aku sangat merindukanmu siwon-ie, aku pabbo karena terlalu mencintaimu. Entah kenapa sekeras apapun aku mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa hubungan kita telah berakhir tapi semakin terasa besar cintaku padamu.

Aku sedang tidak baik siwon-ie, aku butuh dirimu disampingku saat ini, aku begitu merindukan saat kau memelukku erat, merindukan saat kau mencium pipiku lembut.

Akh...aku benar-benar tak terbiasa tanpamu siwon-ie. Kau hidup dan matiku, kau nafasku, kau segalanya bagiku.

**Yesung Pov End**

Sepulang syuting siwon memilih untuk pulang ke dorm, alasannya adalah karena siwon ingin memastikan keadaan yesung yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik dan itu semua akibat ulahnya. Siwon tau dia bersalah, tapi itu semua dilakukannya untuk satu tujuan yang sebenarnya dilakukannya bukan untuk menyakiti yesung melainkan untuk mengetahui sebesar apakah cinta yesung padanya.

Siwon membuka pintu kamar yesung dan tak menemukan siapapun disana "bukankah yesung hyung sedang sakit, kenapa tak ada dikamar" bathinnya, siwon semakin masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempati oleh yesung dan ryeowook itu. Mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang yesung dan menarik selimut milik namja yang sangat dicintai olehnya itu "bau ini sangat kurindukan" gumamnya setelah mencium selimut milik yesung.

Siwon mengerutkan kening saat melihat amplop putih yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur yesung, dengan segera siwon beranjak dan meraih amplop putih itu. _INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL_

_Kim Jongwoon_

"ini milik yesung hyung" fikirnya dan tanpa basa-basi siwon langsung membuka isi amplop tersebut.

Mata siwon melebar saat melihat isi dari surat hasil kesehatan yang sedang dibaca olehnya, siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dan dadanya terasa sesak saat membaca hasil kesehatan tersebut "ini tidak mungkin " gumamnya lirih "tidak, yesung hyung tidak mungkin sakit seperti ini"

Siwon langsung melempar kertas putih yang baru saja membuatnya seperti kehilangan kendali kesembarang arah dan berlari keluar dari kamar yesung dengan air mata yang sukses membanjiri pipi namja tampan itu "mianhe baby, disaat seperti ini aku malah mempermainkan perasaanmu" isak siwon lirih.

Buagh

Tak sengaja siwon menabrak kangin yang baru masuk kedalam dorm.

"hei, kau ini tak bisa apa pelan sedikit" kesal kangin sambil mengelus pantatnya yang terasa nyeri "loh kenapa kau menangis siwon-ah"

"hyung, yesung hyung dimana? Cepat katakan yesung hyung dimana?" siwon mendesak kangin yang sedang bingung akibat ulahnya.

"aku tidak tau" ujar kangin semakin bingung karena siwon menangis tanpa diketahui sebabnya.

"akh..." teriak siwon frustasi dan berlari keluar dorm tanpa permisi pada kangin yang menyimpan seribu pertanyaan dibenaknya tentang sikap siwon yang benar-benar aneh menurutnya.

Siwon bingung harus mencari yesung dimana karena ponsel namja manis itu sama sekali tidak aktif, perasaan bersalah menjalari dirinya karena tega-teganya mempermainkan perasaan namja yang sebenarnya sangat dicintai olehnya itu "kenapa harus seperti ini baby" isaknya ditengah segala kepanikan yang melanda fikirannya "kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan tak berada didekatmu saat kau rapuh seperti ini, jebal jangan tinggalkan aku baby, aku takkan bisa hidup tanpamu" siwon menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir seiring isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Siwon teringat kyuhyun, mungkin yesung sedang bersama yesung fikirnya, tanpa berfikir panjang siwon langsung mengambil ponsel dan dengan segera mendial nomer kyuhyun.

"yeoboseyo, kyu kau tau yesung hyung dimana?"

"untuk apa hyung menanyakan perihal yesung hyung lagi? Bukankah hyung dan yesung hyung sudah putus. Untuk apa lagi perduli padanya"

Siwon meradang, hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun.

"Jebal kyu, aku ingin bertemu dengan yesung hyung. cepat katakan yesung hyung berada dimana?"

"aku tak akan mengatakannya kalau kau hanya ingin menyakiti yesung hyung lagi"

"ani, aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyakitinya sama sekali, aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan aku berniat melamarnya. Hanya saja aku ingin memastikan apakah yesung hyung benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak sebelum melamarnya"

"choi siwon pabbo, apa kau tidak bisa melihat cinta yang selama ini diberikannya padamu, dia bahkan rela menunggumu selesai syuting drama sampai tengah malam hanya untuk melihat wajahmu sebelum dia tidur."

"ne, aku memang pabbo, aku bodoh sangat bodoh. Jebal katakan yesung hyung dimana? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin memeluknya. aku benar-benar ingin berada disisinya saat ini meringankan segala rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya akibat penyakit sialan itu"

"maksud hyung apa?"

"aku tadi membaca hasil test kesehatan yesung hyung, aku tak menyangka kalau yesung hyung menderita penyakit separah itu. bagaimana mungkin penyakit laknat seperti itu bisa hinggap ke tubuhnya. Aku benar-benar tidak rela kyu"

"dikamar atau diatas Tv?"

"dikamar kyu..jebal katakan dimana yesung hyung. ini semua benar-benar membuatku gila"

"kami baru saja tiba di dorm, cepatlah hyung kesini sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"baiklah (klik)" siwon mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm.

Grepp

Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh yesung yang sedang berdiri didepan kamar mandi karna niatan namja manis itu hendak membasuh tubuhnya yang terasa lengket sepulang dari siaran radio.

Yesung tersentak karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang tanpa permisi.

"mianhe baby" ucap tersangka utama kasus pemelukan yesung.

Yesung membatu saat mengenali suara yang sangat dirindukan olehnya itu. yesung merasakan bahunya basah karena sepertinya namja yang memeluknya kini tengah menangis sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu yesung.

"mianhe aku meragukan dirimu, mianhe karena aku terlalu bodoh hingga coba-coba menguji cintamu, mianhe telah membuat hatimu terluka, mianhe" ucap namja itu ditengah segala isakannya.

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya kearah namja yang ternyata diketahui adalah choi siwon mantan namjachingunya. Menghapus air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir kepipi namja tampan itu.

"wae chagi? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya yesung lembut.

Grep

Lagi-lagi siwon membawa yesung dalam pelukannya, pelukan yang begitu erat hingga membuat yesung hampir sulit untuk bernafas.

"aku bodoh, aku bodoh baby, aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa besar cintamu padaku hingga membuat hatimu terluka dengan pura-pura bersikap dingin dan acuh padamu. Aku berniat melamarmu tapi sebelumnya aku ingin tau apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak dengan memutuskan hubungan kita dan memberimu kejutan saat melamarmu nanti. Tapi ternyata tindakanku salah dan malah membuatku menjadi orang yang paling kejam karena membiarkanmu menghadapi sendiri penyakit sialan yang sedang menggerogoti tubuhmu"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan siwon. Tapi dia tak mau menimpali dan membiarkan siwon menyelesaikan setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"aku tak sengaja melihat hasil test kesehatan dikamarmu, dan aku baru tau kalau kau sedang sakit parah baby, maafkanlah aku yang bodoh ini" siwon bersujud dikaki yesung yang hanya diam menanggapi setiap ocehannya.

Yesung sedikit berfikir, bukankah hasil test kesehatan yang dikamar itu hasil test yang salah?

"aku takut kehilanganmu baby, aku benar-benar takut. Kenapa harus ada penyakit sialan itu dalam dirimu, aku akan membawamu ke luar negri untuk berobat. Kau harus sembuh baby. "

"siwon-ie" panggil yesung membuat siwon menghentikan segala celotehannya.

"ne baby, wae? Ada yang sakitkah? Mana yang sakit baby mana?" siwon panic seperti cacing kepanasan.

"ani, aku" jawab yesung ragu.

"jangan membuatku semakin panic baby^^..wae?"

"kau serius akan melamarku?" Tanya yesung memastikan.

"ne, aku akan melamarmu baby..ini" siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jas nya, sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah "aku sudah menyiapkan ini dari sebulan yang lalu baby, aku berniat untuk melamarmu"

"siwon-ie" haru yesung sambil membekap mulutnya tak percaya, mata namja manis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Siwon segera mengeluarkan cincin dari dalam kotak beludru itu dan memakaikannya pada jari manis yesung "mianhe kalau aku melamarmu dengan cara seperti ini baby, awalnya aku ingin memberimu kejutan tapi malah aku yang terkejut karena penyakit sialan itu" gerutu siwon membuat yesung ingin tertawa tapi dia sama sekali tak tega menertawai penderitaan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Choi Kuda pabbo" Siwon dan yesung tersentak kaget saat mendengar beberapa member meneriaki mereka.

"hahahahahahahahahahaha" tawa mereka semua pecah bersamaan saat melihat betapa bodohnya wajah siwon saat ini.

"kenapa kalian menertawaiku?" Tanya siwon bingung.

"karena kau pabbo..." telak kyuhyun membuat siwon cengo tingkat dewa "test kesehatan yang dikamar yesung hyung itu test kesehatan orang lain, tertukar waktu dirumah sakit"

Siwon semakin tidak mengerti akan maksud perkataan maknae mereka itu"ap..apa mkasudmu?" gugup siwon.

"test kesehatan yang kau lihat dikamar yesung hyung itu punya orang lain, tertukar waktu dirumah sakit. Test kesehatan milik yesung hyung ada diatas tv, donghae hyung yang meletakkannya disana supaya kangin hyung memberikannya kepada manager hyung" jelas kyuhyun membuat wajah siwon kontan memerah karena malu.

"ja..jadi yesung hyung tidak sakit?" Tanya siwon penasaran.

"yesung hyung memang sakit pabbo..tapi tidak sakit parah seperti yang kau baca di test kesehatan yang ada dikamar yesung hyung. yesung hyung hanya kurang gizi karena beberapa hari ini dia tak mau makan karena ulahmu " jelas kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Greeep

Siwon menerjang yesung kedalam pelukannya "hiks...untunglah test kesehatan itu bukan benar-benar milik hyung" isak siwon tak mau melepas pelukannya "aku berjanji tidak akan meragukan cinta hyung lagi padaku, aku..aku akan selalu menjagamu baby."

~Fin~

**Other Side**

Siwon dan yesung duduk berdua menikmati sejuknya angin malam diatas atap dorm mereka, yesung memeluk siwon erat seperti tak mau lepas dari orang yang sangat dicintai olehnya itu, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang siwon, mencium aroma mint yang begitu menenangkan dari tubuh namjachingunya itu.

"dingin ya baby?" Tanya siwon saat merasakan yesung memeluknya begitu erat.

"hem" jawab yesung singkat tanpa merubah posisinya.

Mendengar jawaban yesung siwon langsung melingkarkan tangannya, membalas pelukan namjachingunya itu sembari mengecup ringan pucuk kepala yesung sayang "kalau dingin sebaiknya kita masuk saja eoh?" ucap siwon lembut

"andwe, aku ingin seperti ini terus. Rasanya nyaman sekali siwon-ie" balas yesung tetap dengan posisinya sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya pelukan siwon.

"sebesar apa kau mencintaiku baby?" Tanya siwon lembut.

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya mengahadap siwon, mengeritkan kening seolah berfikir "sebesar apa ya?" fikirnya "ehm..sebesar tubuh shindong" jawab yesung polos.

"mwo? Kenapa sebesar tubuh shindong hyung?" Tanya siwon penasaran.

"karena diantara semua member tubuh shindong lah yang paling besar dan itu menandakan kalau kasih sayangku terhadapmu lebih besar dari kasih sayangku ke member yang lainnya."

"oh begitu ya" siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"siwon-ie" panggil yesung.

"ne baby wae?"

Yesung melingkarkan tangannya keleher siwon, menatap onix namja tampan itu dalam " kau bilang kemarin padaku kalau hubungan kita hanya begini-begini saja kan?"

Siwon mengerutkan kening mendengar pernyataan yesung "itu aku kan hanya mmmpphh" siwon melotot kaget saat yesung langsung menerjang bibirnya.

Perlahan yesung mulai melumat bibir joker itu lembut dan makin lama semakin liar dan sedikit kasar, yesung menggigit bagian bawah bibir siwon hingga membuat namja tampan itu melenguh dan sedikit mendesah akibat perbuatan liar namja manis yang berstatus sebagai namja chingunya itu.

Yesung semakin melancarkan aksi nakalnya, tangannya mulai masuk kedalam kaos tipis milik siwon, meraba abs yummie siwon membuat siwon memejamkan matanya karena terlalu menikmati sentuhan nakal sang Art of voice itu "ssshhhhhh akh..." siwon semakin mendesah saat yesung mencubit halus nipple miliknya dan menggesekkan sesuatu diantara selangkangan mereka yang masih tertutup oleh celana mereka masing-masing.

"ukh..baby, kau nakal akh.." desah siwon mencoba menahan hasratnya.

"aku nakal hanya padamu siwon-ie" bisik yesung membuat siwon semakin bergidik akibat ulah nakalnya.

"baby...ukh...eh" siwon membuka mata saat yesung menghentikan aksi nakalnya "wae baby" Tanya siwon bingung.

"aku bosan" balas yesung lalu beranjak dari tempat mereka sebelumnya dan melenggang meninggalkan siwon.

"yak baby, tanggung eoh." Rengek siwon nelangsa

"huh..selesaikan saja sendiri dikamar mandi" gerutu yesung dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan siwon sendiri.

"yak..baby andwe.." siwon mengejar yesung dengan langkah tertatih karena sesuatu dari balik celananya sudah luar biasa menegang dan keras.

End

Mian Gaje..hehe

RnR

Kritik dan saran ditunggu

Gomawo.


End file.
